What Lies Underneath
by DkzDiva
Summary: This is the story of Gabriella Montez. She is living with her brother twin sister, parents and niece. Just a happy family or not. The surface might not be the truth and deep down they have secrets. Secrets that can change everything.
1. Starting With My Life

1. Starting With My Life

This is the story of my life. I wish I could say that telling you the story will be super interesting and funny, that it'll even make you laugh, but I'm not sure it will. It might be complicated and confusing, at times maybe even depressing and hard to understand. I can't promise anything though, because everyone's different and we understand things differently, I'll try my best though to explain everything to make you less confused.

But don't say I didn't warn you. This will be a story of tears, whispers, drama, laughter, happiness, friendship, family, love, joy, guilt and so much more. If you don't think you can manage these things then stop reading now because you'll be in for quite a journey.

But I'll start from the beginning. My name is Gabriella Anne Montez. I was named after my grandmother on my mother's side. Her name was Gabriella too and well my mom loved the name so much she decided to name me after her. I don't understand why though, because she never uses Gabriella for me. It's always Brie, which I've come to like more than Gabriella. Everyone else calls me Gabby, Bee, Bella or Ella. So I don't know what the point was in calling me Gabriella. Oh well my middle name I got from my mom. She was born Gina Anne Monroe. I never use it though. I normally present myself as Gabby Montez. Because Montez is really the only one of my names I like, that one I got from my dad.

I was born the 20th of June 1990 which makes me 17 since this is the year of 2007. I'm a junior in High school along with my twin sister Lena. I'm the oldest though by one minute, which I'm never letting her forget. Her full name is Selena Anne Montez. I know our parents are bad at finding names but I guess it doesn't matter. I never use Selena for her anyway it's always Lena. I guess I like that better. I like finding new names for people. Well it means I care right?

Then there is my older brother Jake. His name is Jacob Andrew Montez, but I don't use that. I only use Jake. He is only 11 months older than Lena and I. Now you're thinking wow 3 children in less than a year but no we weren't planned. We were what you call a mistake. But well wanted or not here we are. Our parents only wanted 2 children and so they got 4. They figured out too late that our mom was pregnant the third time. Which were pretty lucky for Lena and I, else we'd never been born. It was less lucky for our parents since this time there were 2 of us. So Jake is born the 14th of July 1989 he's a senior.

Then there was Sam. His full name was Samuel Andrew Montez. Told you they were not good at finding names. Gabriel they got from our granddad on our moms side, since. Again I didn't use his real name. He was born the 22nd of November 1984. Which means he would have turned 23 this year, but he died the 7th of March last year. Meaning he only turned 21. I'm not going to tell you what happened at least not now. It brings up too many sad memories. If you're lucky I'll tell you later.

Our mom I already told you a little about. Well she was born the 15th of march 1953, which makes her 54. She's a lawyer and so she's working a lot. Then there is our dad. He was born in 1951 on the 1st of April which makes him 56. He's a surgeon at the hospital, so he's busy too. They met in High school. I know really romantic, but they have been together ever since. They got married in 1976, which means they have been married for 31 years.

That's my family a little over a year ago, but now as I said Sam wasn't here anymore. And 6 months ago, I got my little niece. She was born the 20th of marts 2007. Her name is Sophia Elena Montez. She's Jake's. His girlfriend Elena got pregnant last year in June. They had decided to give the baby up for adoption. But Jake couldn't handle that, when he saw Sophia he was sold and so he wanted to keep her. Elena however didn't want her, she thought she was going to be a bad mom and so she left. Leaving Jake and her daughter. He hadn't told anyone this though. He had told his friends that Elena left because letting her daughter go had been too hard on her, and she needed to start over. Actually I guess that was actually the truth, but she hadn't giving the baby up for adoption she had just left her with her dad.

Well so in the house we were living 6 people me, Lena, Jake, Ophie (I know I'm really bad with giving people names), our mom and dad.

Today was Lena's and my first day of our junior year and Jake's last year as a senior. The day always started like this.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" I screamed while knocking on the bathroom door. "I live here too."

"Give me 2 sec." She told me.

"1. 2. NOW GET OUT!"

She opened the door and smiled. "Hun no matter how long you spend in front of the mirror you won't look as good as me." She told me. I stuck out my tongue. "And no matter the amount of make-up you are wearing won't make you anything but a bitch." I told her before I closed the door and locked it.

"Whore."

"Slut."

"LANGUAGE!" I heard our mom yell from downstairs.

"Puta!"

"Perra!"

I turned on the hot water and stripped out of my clothes. Being under the water felt relaxing. I was totally not feeling like going to school. Though I knew I had to. When I got downstairs I smelled french toast. "God mom this smells amazing."

"Thanks sweetie."

I felt something at my feet. And as I looked down 2 big brown chocolate eyes met me. "Hey Ophie. I thought you'd be asleep." She smiled at me and I picked her up and placed her in the chair. "Where's your daddy?"

"He's showering." My mom told me.

"Not anymore." Lena said as we both heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Where's my favorite girl?" he asked as he approached.

"I'm right here Jake." I told him with a smile.

"Sorry Bee, but you will never ever be my favorite girl isn't that right baby?" he said looking at Ophie. He kissed her cheek and she giggled. "No because you are my favorite girl, yes you are." he said with a childish voice.

Our mom smiled at them. "I made french toast sweetie."

"Awesome." he sat down and grabbed a plate.

"Brie I need you to look after Sophia today. When you're done with school." Jake told me.

"And why's that?"

"Mom has to go to work at that time. And I have basket practice, and Sel is singing in the choir today."

"And so there's me the only one who doesn't have a life."

"Yup you got that right." Lena said.

I gave her a shut up look and looked at Jake. Fine. But remember who's her daddy."

"I know that Bee but I can't do this on my own. Not now."

"Brie you'll do this for Jake." our mom told me.

"I already said that I would so just leave it at that." It's not like I don't like Ophie I do, but she wasn't mine. And it wasn't like I didn't have a life. I wasn't the one who had chosen this, Jake was. But so I felt like she always ended up being my responsibility.

"C'mon Lena we're gonna be late and I'm never late."

"No of course not you shouldn't make your kingdom wait."

"C'mon already."

"I'm coming." we both went to my car and I drove off.

"I'll drive with Jake tomorrow!"

"Be my guest. I'm surprised you haven't done that a long time ago."

"So am I, no one can stand you."

"Oh you shouldn't be the one talking."

I know we sound bad, and I sound like a bitch. But since Sam you know we are all putting up this facade. But I guess it makes it easier. You're probably just thinking I'm a completely bitch or I'm having PMS. But I'll tell you what I'm not. I'm just a teenager who lost someone really important in my life, and this is the way I try to cope.

I walked to my locker and found my chemistry book.

"You know I missed you." I heard him say.

"Go away Bolton." I told him and closed my locker.

"Auch always ice cold."

"You know me." I said and faked a smile.

"C'mon Bee what's up with the facade."

"Who says I'm putting up a facade? Maybe I just don't like you."

"Auch that hurt. But I know you're lying."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because." his lips touched my ear and he whispered. "Everybody loves me, I'm the king of the school."

"Wow so full of yourself."

"You know you love me."

"In your dreams Bolton." I yelled while walking away.

"You know me too well." he yelled back.

That was Troy Bolton. The golden boy. Every girl in school loved him. Me? Not so much. Our relationship was always like that. Him hitting on me and me trying to ignore him. It was actually kind of funny. He was a senior and him and Jake were best friends. Though he didn't know about Ophie either. He was turning 18 next month.

I wasn't paying attention to chemistry at all. My head was everywhere from Sam, to Ophie, to Lena, to Jake, to my parents but then my thoughts were interrupted as I heard a scream. Apparently Lena had been asleep in class again. (She didn't get much sleep at night, too many nightmares). She looked terrified as she met my eyes and ran out. I ran after her.


	2. Paranoid

2. Paranoid

I grabbed Lena by the hand and made her turn around. "Look at me!" I said.

She looked up and met my eyes. They were filled with tears.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." I told her.

"And what am I supposed to do, huh? Just forget what happened. I can't! You know what happened just as well as I do. It's not just something you forget.!" she told me in a harsh tone.

"I know and I'm sorry you're feeling this way." I hugged her. "But I can't stand seeing you like this."

"It's haunting my sleep. There's nothing I can do to change that!"

"Try to forget it."

"Oh so that's what you have done?"

"No." I said and looked down.

"No that's what I thought."

"But it wasn't your fault. Just let it go!"

"I watched it happen. I can't just forget that Gabby. Maybe you can, but I sure can't."

"You think I've forgotten? You don't think I carry this with me everyday? Because I do! I blame myself all the time." I told her with tears in my eyes. "You know what I've done."

"You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. He should have been stopped. This isn't right. It wasn't supposed to be this way. You can't just make deals with death. You can't. I'm sure there is a pay to price for what we've done!"

"I sure didn't do anything." Lena said. "I just watch it happen."

"That's exactly why you shouldn't let it bother you!"

"It's not like I can just move on."

* * *

When I got home Ophie was asleep.

"Bye baby." My mom said and kissed my cheek. "I just put Sophie to sleep."

"Bye."

I was alone. The only one here was a sleeping baby, but she sure wasn't much fun right now. I popped down on the couch to watch TV. But apparently I ended up falling asleep. I had the weirdest dream. I was seeing this shadow of a man. It was like he was trying to tell me something. He was walking around the house leading me upstairs. He painted something on the wall. He wrote. _'I know what you have done'. _I woke up as I heard crying. Ophie was awake. I was covered in sweat and I was having this weird feeling that something was completely wrong. I walked upstairs to get Ophie. As I grabbed her I looked around in panic. I felt like someone was watching me. And then I heard a loud noise. The front door had been opened. I slowly walked downstairs with Ophie in my arms. She seemed almost scared too, like someone had woken her. I took another step down and then…

"Do you live in a circus? Close the door." Jake told Troy.

I jumped in shock. I had been expecting something totally different.

"What happened to you?" Troy asked. "Have you seen a ghost?"

"No. I just thought… Never mind."

I walked to the kitchen with Ophie.

"I swear dude, your sister gets more and more weird."

"I know, but it's not like…"

"I can hear you!" I yelled to them.

They both walked out to us and I placed some mashed potatoes in front of Ophie.

"Aren't you two home early?" I asked.

"No. It's 4:30." Jake told me.

"Oh never mind then."

"Is there anything wrong with her?" Tory asked Jake but I answered.

"Troy nothing's wrong with me."

"Whatever you say Gabby."

Ophie grabbed for the plate and I realized I had forgotten to give her anything. So I grabbed a spoon and started feeding her. She loved mashed potatoes.

"How much do you get paid from this?" Troy asked me referring to babysitting Ophie.

"Not enough." I told Troy while looking at Jake.

"Then why do you do it."

"Because…" Jake said. "Who can resist this cute little face?" he asked as he looked in to Ophie's eyes, which made her laugh.

Troy rolled his eyes. "You guys are the weirdest people I know."

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Free food." Troy said.

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a guy."

"You got that right baby." he said as he grabbed me by the waist.

"Go away Bolton."

"Yeah stop hitting on her." Jake said.

Then the front door opened and I jumped again.

"Why so tense today Montez?" Troy asked, giving me a weird look. I just shook my head leaving it with that.

"Hey!" Lena said as she stepped in to the kitchen.

"There's my favorite girl!" Troy said and jumped over to hug Lena.

"I swear there is something seriously wrong with him." I told Jake.

"Tell me about it!"

"Hey. You didn't say I couldn't hit on Sel."

Lena just smiled and walked over to kiss Ophie's cheek. "Hey cutie."

"You need to stop hitting on both of my sisters."

"Why?"

"Because it's weird dude."

"But they are both really gorgeous." he said giving both of us a smile.

"Is he high?" I asked no one in particular.

"Shit!" Jake said and grabbed Troy by the shirt and led him outside.

"What just happened?" I asked looking confused at Lena, who just shook her head.

Later that evening I got this weird feeling again. I was sure that someone was here or maybe I was just getting paranoid.

"You okay?" Jake asked me looking concerned.

"I'm fine."

"You're not. You're thinking about him aren't you?"

I nodded.

"It wasn't your fault Brie."

"It was mine and you know it."

"No it was mine. I should have stopped him."

"I know you couldn't choose."

"But there had to be another way." I could see he was feeling helpless.

"You know there wasn't. I just wished it wasn't like this. It shouldn't have been. He should still be alive."

"You know what would have happened if he was right?"

"I know." I told him and looked down. "I don't think we are the only one who knows what happened!" I told him out of sudden.

"Why would you say that?"

"I had this dream, and it seemed so real. Even Ophie seemed to be affected. It was like there was someone in the house. I saw someone paint _'I know what you have done_' on the wall."

"But it was just a dream right?"

"I don't know." I told him as I shook my head. "But it felt like someone was watching me. Jake what if someone else knows?"

"Then what?"

"I don't want people to know. They would look at me differently. They wouldn't like what I've done."

"Brie you weren't the one doing it. Sam was he was the one who pulled the trigger."

"I know. But it's still my fault none of it would have happened if it wasn't for me."

* * *

_AN: Okay so this story might not be the most interesting story so far, but I promise there'll come a lot of drama And Troyella will be together eventually just be patient _


	3. Imagination

3. Imagination

When you cheat fate there is some kind of price right? You can't just cheat death and expect to just continue life like nothing happened. It's not how it happens. Or so I don't it is. You have to pay a price, though I just wish I knew what.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Shar."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I've made you a blind date!"

"WHAT!"

"No sex life, no love life no nothing. Girl I can't stand seeing you like that. You need to get back in the game."

That's Sharpay my best friend. She's a drama queen but I love her anyway, and she was there for me when we first moved here.

I rolled my eyes of her. "You seriously need to get a life."

"I do it's called you." She said with a big grin on her face.

"Please tell me he's hot."

"He is. Blonde hair, brown eyes."

"Shar that's your type not mine!" I told her.

"Whatever. He's picking you up at 8 tonight."

That night I was looking out for outfits to wear. I didn't want it to be too much, but not too casual either. So I found a black tight dress, black thighs, flats and then I put my hair in a ponytail. I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs.

"Oh you dressed up for me. You shouldn't have." Troy told me and I shook my head. Apparently he was visiting jake again.

"And you shouldn't come here all the time to check me out!" I told him with a smile.

"You know me too well." He said with a grin and walked closer to me.

"But I'm serious, cause I prefer much more skin just so you know."

I hit him playfully. "Shut up Troy."

"So where you going?"

"On a date." I told him and then the doorbell rang. I went for the door. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Montez."

I let out a smile, trying not to laugh, miss? "Give me a sec I'll just need my purse."

Troy looked at him through the window and then at me. "You going out with him?" He asked laughing.

"Shhh" I said hitting him again.

"Miss?" he said laughing. "And he's what 5.5 feet tall? You can't be serious!"

"Shar set us up okay."

"Wow she must really hate you." Troy laughed.

"Be nice." I whispered in to his ear. "You know I only got eyes for you."

He sent me a dirty look as I walked out.

Later that night.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed on the phone.

"Relax baby it couldn't have been that bad." Shar told me.

"Not that bad?"

"He didn't even use my first name, he called me Miss Montez."

"Okay he is that bad."

"Where did you find him? Mars?"

"I found him in the internet. He looked really cute."

"I'm sure he did. And not to mention he's 5.5 feet tall."

Sharpay burst out in laugh.

"It's not funny. I'm telling you it isn't."

"It is a little funny." she said.

"I hate you." I told her.

"I love you." she said.

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

Troy was still here and so he entered my room.

"How was your date?"

"It was really good actually we are going out again soon." I said trying to keep a mask.

"Really? Cause I just heard you on the phone with Shar." He said with a smile.

"Fine you got me. But 5.5." he laughed.

"Miss Montez" He teased and walked over to me by the bed.

"So not funny." I told him.

"Yes really funny." he said and started tickling me.

"No Troy stop it. Please stop."

Jake entered my room and shook his head. "I can't let you kids be alone anywhere can I?" he said laughing; Troy stopped what he was doing.

That night while lying in bed I couldn't stop thinking of Troy. But still my mind always found it's way back to Sam and what I'd done. I was the reason for why he was dead. And I couldn't just let that go.

About a week after that things got different. Let's just leave it at that. I'll tell you exactly what happened.

"LENA" I screamed, she had stolen my shoes…AGAIN.

I ran to her room and found my Carmen wood Jeffrey Campbell shoes.

I grabbed them from her floor and went out.

"Hey!" she yelled after me.

"It's my shoes." I yelled after her "buy your own."

We both walked down together me in black jeans, a white lace top and my Jeffrey Campbell shoes and Lena in a tight black dress from Zara and some brown wedges from Aldo (Which happened to be mine as well).

"Aren't I the luckiest man on earth?"

"And why's that Bolton?" Lena asked. "Because.." and then I didn't hear anything because he was whispering into Lena's ear.

"Jake now!" I yelled.

Lena laughed and Troy smiled at her. Which made me roll my eyes. Troy was always like this. But it didn't matter he was like part of this family.

Jake came over and wrapped his arms around me and whispered. "Don't let it bother you tonight." I looked at him and let out a slight smile and pulled myself closer to him. I used to do this with Sam.

When we got to the party I saw Lena going off with some of her friends. Jake also disappeared soon after and I didn't see Troy either. But then I saw this guy that I had never seen before and he was giving me this strange look like he knew me. And then he said. "She's the killer." I felt everyone starring at me, and my body froze. But for some reason I still managed to say something. "What did you say?" I asked him

"She's in the thriller." He said.

"Who?"

"Angelina Jolie." He said and gave me a weird look. I turned around in relief, but also I was confused. I wasn't sure what was going on with me and why I was acting like this. But it was like I was sure everyone knew. Tears fell from my eyes and then I ran in to Troy.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked me in a concerned voice, which made me feel even more terrible. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him and he embraced me in to a hug.

"It's just someone said something that made me upset."

"Who did?" He asked looking up. "Was it a guy? What did he say? Where is he?" I could feel that he was ready to defend me, which made me safer and the music playing suddenly felt relaxing.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm better now." I told him and gave him a smile and it was true. I finally felt safe. Like no one could touch me or hurt me. His touch felt calming.

"Bee."

"Yeah?" I looked in to his eyes and that's when my life changed. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I pulled back. "You're so gonna pay for that. You can't just kiss me like that and expect it to be okay." I said teasing.

"And why's that Miss Montez?" he said laughing

I hit him playfully. "Stop it."

"You didn't answer the question."

"It's not okay…" I told him. "Because I was supposed to kiss you. So this is never gonna work because you messed up the whole plan."

"The plan? So you have a plan with me?" He asked excited.

I shook my head. "No. The point is you just don't kiss your best friends little sister."

"And why's that?"

"Because you need permission first."

"So you're saying if I just ask Jake it'll be okay to kiss Sel?" he asked with a grin.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I give up. Point is you should have let me kiss you first. Then there wouldn't be any problems with Jake. But go ask him about Lena. Cause you sure blew your changce with me."

He shook his head. "Montez are you even sure what you're saying makes sense?"

I thought about it. "What was I saying?"

"This." He leaned in to kiss me again which made me giggle.


	4. Memories

4. Memories

I was alone with Ophie again who were asleep in the other room. I was reading 'Less than Zero', but I wasn't focusing on the book. The room felt strangely cold. It was like I could feel the wind, though no window was open. I felt goose bumps on my skin, and then I heard footsteps. They were coming closer and closer. I grabbed a perfume by my nightstand, which I would use in the persons eyes. Hopefully then the person wouldn't be able to see anything and I could escape. But I was too slow and as the person entered the doorframe. I jumped and made out a scream.

"Wow if people can make you scream that loud by entering your room during the day, then I wouldn't want to meet you during the night." He said giving me a smile.

"SAM!" I yelled and ran in to his arms. "My dear Sam."

Sam had come. We had been best friends since we were little. We had grown up together. We used to be inseparable. Our moms were best friends too, but I hadn't seen him since we had moved, which were now around a year and a half ago. There was only a month between us. He was the oldest though. I know now you're thinking Sam, like in my brother Sam. But as I said our moms were best friends. And Sam's mom really liked the name Samuel and so she decided to name him after our brother. So they were both Samuel, which of course I shortened to Sam. Which were actually really confusing. But yeah they were all just bad with those stupid names. So I had 2 Sam's in my life while growing up. Both of them who were like brothers to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking in to his blue beautiful eyes, which I'd miss like crazy. And no we had never been together it wasn't like that between us. We were each other's first kiss though. But we had always just been friends.

"I wanted to see my best friend. How is she doing?"

"I've been better." I told him faking a smile.

"You still thinking about Sam?" he asked. He knew what had happened. He knew everything, he even knew about Ophie. He was the only one of my friends that knew, but I liked it that way. He was the only person who I knew would never look at me differently and who understood me better than anyone else.

I nodded and gave him a smile. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too. It's not the same without you. Without any of you." He got eyes on my hand. "By the way why are you holding a perfume in your hand?"

I laughed. "I thought you were someone who wanted to kill me."

He laughed. "So you were gonna defend yourself with a perfume? You sure haven't gotten any smarter than the last time I saw you."

I hit his arm. "I hate you."

"And I love you, you silly stupid girl." he said with a laugh. "If you get that scared when someone enter the house. Then maybe you should lock the door when you're home alone."

"I'm not alone Ophie's here. And I didn't think some stupid jerk would just enter the house without permission." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Oh so you think being with a baby is gonna help you if some psycho comes, and you wasn't answering the door. I knocked and rang the doorbell."

"Sorry. Anyway I'm just glad you're here." I hugged him tighter.

"I missed you so much." he said and lifted me.

I heard crying from the other room. "I guess Ophie's awake."

His face lightened up and I got to her room with Sam following me.

"Wow she's beautiful Jake really did a great job."

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked him, but without getting an answer I had already handed her to him.

"She's so tiny.," he said with a big smile.

I got tears in my eyes and I wasn't even sure why.

"Hey, hey don't cry what's wrong?" I could hear he was getting concerned.

"I'm just really glad you're here. I really missed you."

He walked over and wiped away my tears with his left palm. "You look way more beautiful when you smile. And I missed you as well."

We both walked downstairs and I warmed up some food for Ophie.

I looked at Sam eyes frozen.

"A penny for your thoughts Montez."

I got out of my haze. "Do you think people would look at me differently if they knew what I had done."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't." He said with a smile, which I replied.

"I know I can always count on you. But you know it's my fault Sam's dead."

"Bella you know that's not true."

"I was the one driving Sam. If I hadn't Sam would still be alive. And Lena wouldn't have nightmares constantly."

"Baby…" he grabbed my hand and looked in to my eyes. "You might have been the one driving. But you weren't the one who pulled the trigger. "

"If he hadn't pulled the trigger. I would have been dead, you know that."

"I know but it was what he wanted. He wanted you to live. He wanted you not him. And I know you miss him, but you can't keep blaming yourself. It's been too long. Your life isn't meant for grieving over the past. Sam wouldn't want that and neither do I. You're too great to miss out on life."

"You never really answered my question."

"You didn't do anything wrong. So no I don't think people would treat you differently. But hey you got me what else do you need." He smiled. I had missed him more than I knew. It felt so relaxing for him to be here.

"You know what. As long as you're here I promise I won't think about it anymore."

"That's my girl."

The door opened and in came Lena. Who screamed even louder than I had done earlier.

"My ears." Sam said and gave me a 'help' look.

"SAM." she yelled and ran in to his arms. "OMG I can't believe you're really here. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you guys are doing. It's really good to see you Sel."

"You too." She told him and smiled even wider. She shook her head in amazement. "You're really here."

He nodded and smiled at her. "Yes I am."

Ophie began to cry. So I changed her diaper, gave her something to drink, some more food, tried to play with her but nothing seemed to work. Then Sam began singing and Ophie's eyes got wide open.

" Looking out across the night-time  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear her voice shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs " He sang with the biggest smile on his face and Ophie stopped crying. I handed Ophie to Lena and walked over to Sam.

I continued singing:

" Get me out into the night-time  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite "

I smiled at him and we both continued the song.

"If they say, why, why?  
Tell 'em that is human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way?  
If they say, why, why?  
Tell 'em that is human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way?"

We had just finished the song when our mom entered the house. She was in her own thoughts as always. You would know that because she would be looking down, back held forward.

"Mom. Mom." Lena yelled.

"Oh that reminds me Lena you need to park your car in the driveway instead of on the street."

"Mom dad didn't get me my car yet." Lena said with a laugh.

"But then.." And then she stopped herself as she looked in to Sam's eyes.

"I know those eyes." She spoke and tears filled her eyes. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him faster than I could say 'mom'. "My baby." she said as she looked at him.

"Hi Mami." Sam spoke and gave her a smile.

Now you're thinking Mami? But Sam was a part of this family. He was our brother and son. As well as we were part of his family. It was like I had been growing up with two set of parents, even though my parents weren't divorced.

She kissed him all over the face. "My sweet baby. You have come back to me." She almost cried.

"Mom relax you are going to choke him." Lena told her.

Sam wrapped his muscular arms around her and tried to calm her down. He knew he had been missed, but it was also because she was thinking about what she had lost.

"Group hug." I almost yelled and Lena with Ophie in her arms and I walked over and wrapped our arms around them.

"Mom don't cry." I told her and Sam wiped away her tears.

"You have grown." she told him and took a better look at him. She stroke his blond hair with her right hand and looked in to his eyes again. "Don't leave me again." she said giving him a slight smile.

"I'll try not to." he told her with a smile.

"You've been missed. You know what I'll make your favorite dish tonight. How does that sound?" she asked as she squeezed his hand before letting him go.

"It sounds amazing. But you really don't have to."

"Anything for you." She told him and gave him another smile.

Sam and I were goofing around with Ophie when Troy and Jake walked in. Troy's eyes immediately turned to us and he froze. I knew what he was thinking and it wasn't like that at all. And hey we weren't doing anything wrong.

Sam walked over to hug Jake. "Hey man I haven't seen you since…" Jake said and Sam cut him off.

"I know." Sam said and mumbled I'm sorry to him.

"Hi I'm Sam." Sam said and stoke out his hand.

"Troy." I heard him say in almost a whisper.

"I swear he's the best with her." I told Jake and smiled at Sam, which I had regretted as soon as it happened.

Sam smiled. "I don't blame her. I mean the two of us make a pretty good team." Sam told me which made me smile even bigger. But that was it. Troy stormed out.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sam asked confused.

"Boyfriend." Jake told Sam and pointed at the door.

Sam hit me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I stood up and went for the door. "What difference does it make? Besides we didn't do anything wrong."

"Well he sure thinks so." Jake said with a laugh.

"Shut up." I told Jake and went outside. This was definitely not going to be the most pleasant conversation for me.

"TROY!" I yelled but he was already in his car. "TROY!" I yelled again. But he drove off before I could explain anything. I felt tears forming in my eyes. This was the last thing I wanted. He shouldn't be mad nothing had happened. The way I was acting with Sam was the same way I was acting with Jake.

I found my phone in my right pocket and dialed Troy but of course he didn't reply. I think I called him 10 times after that. But not once did he pick up.

"I'm sorry." Sam told me as he entered my room. "It was not like I wanted the two of you to get in a fight."

"It's not your fault. I should have told you." I told him. I loved Troy I did, but right now the problems with him didn't seem that important. Of course I didn't want us to fight. But my mind was just elsewhere right now. "It was easier when we were kids."

"What was?" he asked as he grabbed a chair and sat down across from me.

"Everything. Life you know."

"I know what you mean. There were no problems then, just a whole lot of playing. We had no worries and had the world at our feet. "

"Tell me about it. I wish we could just go back. Back to when we were inseparable. When we faced everything together. I wish I'd never left you."

"Bella it wasn't your decision and you all needed to start over. It was the right thing at that time."

"And what is the right thing now?"

"I think only your heart can tell you that."

"I think I need to go see Troy." I told him and he laughed.

"That's probably not the worst idea."


	5. Friends

5. Friends

I was walking back and forth in front of Troy's door when I finally found the courage to knock. His mom opened and gave me a smile. "Hey Gabriella."

"Hi Mrs. Bolton is Troy home?"

"How many times have I told you to call me Lucille? And yes he is home. He is in his room."

"Thanks Lucille." I said and gave her a smile, before walking up to his room. I knocked.

"Go away!"

I slowly opned the door.

"I thought I told you to go away."

"Troy listen.." I said and he jumped. Apparently he had thought it was his mom.

He looked me straight in the eyes. He was pissed I could tell. "Do you love him?"

"Yes but.."

"Just go away Brie."

"Not until you here what I have to say. Yes I love him, but as a friend."

"Brie I don't want to hear it."

I was getting annoyed. "I hate to break it to you, but you are really acting like a girl right now."

"So what! I don't want to see you." He snapped.

His words hurt, which made my eyes wet. "Sam is like a brother to me. We grew up together. We are best friends. Nothing more!"

"But Jake said.."

"What did he say?"

"That he hadn't seen Sam since…"

"Since what?"

"I don't know, but I assume it was since you two had been dating."

"We never dated! God Troy, please don't make this something that it isn't. What Jake meant was that they hadn't seen each other since we moved here. I love Sam yes. But as a friend, well even like a brother. But nothing more. It's not like that between us. I love you. But if you can't accept Sam being in my life, then I'm sorry we can't be together." I went for the door, but Troy stopped me. He looked in to my eyes and it was almost like I was afraid of what he was going to do. He just kept starring and then he said. "You love me?"

I nodded. Tears were falling from my eyes. "I don't want us to fight, I really don't but I just need you to accept Sam…" I was cut off by his lips.

"I love you too." he said after he had pulled back. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way."

"You're right you shouldn't have." I said playing offended.

"Hey what was I suppoed to believe. You two looked pretty in love and you…"

Now it was my turn to cut him off with my lips. "Just shut up already. Apology accepted."

He smiled and lifted me. He leaned in and things turned in to a big make out sescion.

"So you and Sam are best friends?" He suddenly asked.

i nodded. "Yes we know everything about each other." I said apparently I didn't realise how wrong that came out until Troy spoke.

"And we don't?" He asked, giving me a confused look.

I shook my head. "Where is this coming from? Of course we do. Don't we?" I asked faking a smile. I didn't think I sounded convincing.

"You tell me!" He said and pulled back. "Cause it seems like you're hiding something. You like Sam don't you? As more than a friend."

"Troy we've alredy gone through this. No I don't like Sam, this has nothing to do with him."

"Then what it is? Cause it sure is something."

Damn it. I thought to myself. I couldn't tell him what had happened to Sam, and that I had even had another brother, and I couldn't tell him about Ophie either. I had promised Jake. It wasn't my place to tell him. but what did I do now? Cause Troy sure wouldn't just leave me alone now. "Well me and Sam was each others first kiss."

"I knew it." He said and let go of me.

"But Troy I love you. I love you."

"And you love him too."

"I know." I knew what I had to do to get him think of something else. I walked over to him and pushed him down on his bed. "But I want you."

"I don't believe you."

"Would I do this to him?" I said and kissed his ear. "Or this?" I asked kissing his neck. "Or what about this?" I asked and kissed him on the mouth letting my tongue in to his.

"Well I hope not." Troy told me and I laughed. "I wouldn't." I told him and leaned in again. Yes I thought to myself mission accomplished.

That night when I got home. I was met by two blue eyes. "So how did it turn out?"

"Good we made up."

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy. Are you happy?" He asked giving me a concerned look.

"I thought for a moment. "I guess."

He shook his head and walked over to me. "No you're not. You know you can't lie to me. I know you too well." He told me and smiled at him.

"I don't know how to be happy. Not without Sam."

"Does Troy know?"

I shook my head.

"You should tell him Bella."

"I can't. He will never look at me the same."

"Yes he will. You jsut gotta trust him."

"I can't. He won't. he won't" I said again in almost a whisper.

"He will. Just tell him."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

I got mad and sad at the same time feeling helpless. "I KILLED SAM." I shrieked. "It was all my fault." I said bursting out in tears.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, as I cried in to his chest. "Only the truth can set you free. You won't be able to move on, until you face your past." I cried harder, I knew he was right. But it wasn't just that easy.

"I've missed you Sam."

"I've missed you too Bella." He told me and looked in to my eyes. "Now don't let any more of your tears fall."

"How did you turn out to be this nobel man?"

"I learned from the best." he said and winked his right eye.

"Please tell me you are going to stay here for good. I don't think I can lose you again. Not this time. I need you." I told him and sobbed.

"You don't need me. But if you think me being here will help then I guess I could stay for a while."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek. "I really do need you to move on, I just don't know how to do it without your help."


	6. The Truth

6. The Truth

Lena had stolen my phone and I was running after her when it happened. I accidently hit the picture of Sam, it drops to the floor and the glass breaks in to pieces. "I'm sorry Brie." I heard Lena say and Jake entered the room with Sam following.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"It broke." I shriek and tears form in my eyes.

"Brie step away from the class you'll cut your.." Sam said but then he stopped as he saw my finger covered in blood. I cried harder. "It's broken."

"Brie." Jake said and walked closer to me.

"Don't. You know what I've done. This is my entire fault. If I just hadn't been driving."

"Brie it's okay." Sam tried to assure me.

"It's not!" I know this keeps happening and I shouldn't be tearing myself down. But I just couldn't help it.

"Everything is my fault, if I hadn't been driving."

"Brie he pulled the trigger on himself." Lena said.

"But he wouldn't have if I hadn't been driving, if I weren't dying! I KILLED HIM!" I screamed and everyone was frozen, and I had no idea why. And then I knew I saw Troy. He had this confused, scared look on his face, then he stormed out and I ran after.

"Troy wait!" I screamed after him.

"So that's why you've been acting weird? You killed someone!"

"Yeah but you don't understand." Tears fell from my eyes.

"I understand perfectly!"

"No you don't there's more to the story than that."

"What's there to say other than you killed someone that you are a murderer."

"Troy don't say that." I said crying even more. "It's not like that!"

"You said it yourself. You said you killed him!"

"Apparently you didn't hear all I said."

"I didn't need to hear anymore to understand."

"Understand what?"

"The secrets, the lying, everything I understand everything just fine!"

"Troy please listen, this is already hard as it is. You don't have to make it even harder!"

"What more is there?" He asked and I gave him a heartbroken look, which somehow seemed to get to him.

"You care to listen to what I have to say?" I asked and he nodded, we then both sat down on the porch.

I sighed and took a deep breath. "I had a brother. His name was Samuel." I wiped away the new tears that feel from my eyes. "He died the 7th of March last year. He turned 21."

"I'm sorry Brie." He told me and placed a hand on my back.

I sobbed and then continued. "It was a car accident. I was the one driving."

"Brie that doesn't mean you killed him, it was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"There's more to the story than that." I looked at him and he gave me a smile and nodded for me to continue. "I was dying Troy. I had surgery. I had a collapsed lung, broken ribs, a concussion and a lot of blood loss due to all my open wounds. My heart was giving up and so it did. They tried several times to get me back to life, but nothing worked. But Sam couldn't let me die. I don't know why. I'm not sure why he wanted to scarify his life over mine but he did."

"What do you mean?" He asked and pulled me closer to him.

"Apparently he went home that night after the doctors told him I wouldn't make it. He then found a gun and went outside. Then he…" I didn't continue, but I knew he understood. "The doctors had given up on me, but apparently I came back to life. They called it a miracle. And in the beginning I thought it was, but then my mom told me what had happened to Sam. And I knew. It wasn't a miracle, not even close. It was like he had made a deal with death, his life instead of mine, and so I live because he didn't. I haven't felt a thing since then, but if I hadn't ben driving, I wouldn't have been killing myself, and then Sam would still be here. So I blame myself for his death. Because it should have been me instead of him, that was the way it was supposed to be." I cried harder and he kissed my forehead.

"Brie it's okay. It wasn't your fault. It was his decision."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Troy."

"But Brie there's nothing you could have done. He did it for you to be able to live your life, not grieving over his."

"But I miss him. If I just hadn't been driving that night. I should have been more careful." I told him and he wiped away my tears.

"Was anyone else in the car?" He asked and I nod. "Jake was, and Lena watched it all happen. It was just around the corner of our old street. That's why we moved."

"I'm so sorry Brie. I don't know what else to say or do. I wish there was something I could do."

"Just hold me." I told him and he wrapped both arms around me and pulled me even closer. "That's what's going to heal me. Just promise me you won't leave. I can't take losing you too."

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm not going anywhere baby I promise."

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, sorry for calling you a murderer. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay." I told him and placed my hand in his then intertwined our fingers. "Just promise me you'll listen to me the next time, instead of just jump to conclusion."

He smiled. "I promise. Actually I was wondering do you have scars?"

"From the accident?" Yes I have a lot. I got on my lower back, one on my stomach, small ones on my arms." I pull up my sleeve for him to look at them. "And then I got from the defibrillators on my chest, and another one on my chest. And then few ones in my face, oh and one on my right ear. The glass from the shield cut open wounds on me a lot of different places."

"I'm so sorry Bee." He said and pulled me closer like that was even possible. "Jake was lucky though, he only have a few on his arms and then I think his head have been damaged from the accident as well." I said and Troy let out a laugh and I couldn't help but smile too. "Also I didn't know what I would have done if something had happened to him as well."


	7. Broken

7. Broken

From that moment on when I had told Troy the truth I finally thought things would be fine. No more hiding, no more lying. Hopefully that would mean I could finally move on, but of course that wasn't going to happen. Misery sure does love company. It was like I wasn't allowed to be happy and when I finally were I had to pay for it. And this time my price was _Troy._

I had promised Troy I wouldn't lie to him again and it really didn't feel like I was. But I knew I was. I was lying to him about Ophie, and I knew it wasn't my place to tell, but I was afraid of his reaction when he found out.

I was holding Ophie in my arms when the doorbell rang. Lena and Jake was in the pool playing water polo. I opened the door and there I saw "Elena?"

Ophie was playing with my ear and my eyes were frozen at her and hers on Ophie. I saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Gabby. I'm really sorry." I hugged her with my right arm since I had Ophie in my other. I saw Ophie smiling at her and new tears fell from Elena's eyes.

"Hi baby." Elena said and kissed Ophie's cheek. "You are so big already. Mommy is really sorry."

"He misses you. You know." I told her, even though Jake barely talked about her I knew he missed her. He was just trying to hide his feelings, afraid it would hurt too much.

"He does?" Elena asked surprised it was like she hadn't thought of him until now.

I nodded and she let out a smile. "Is he here?"

"Yes. Let me go get him." I placed Ophie in her chair and went outside to get Jake. He only had a towel over his neck and then his trunks. He picked up Ophie. "Hey baby. So Brie what was it you needed me fo…" He stopped himself as he saw her. Lena came running after. "Yeah Brie what is…" She stopped herself as well.

"Hi." Elena murmured and Jake walked closer to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Jake walked even closer and Ophie rested her head on his shoulder. "That's not good enough."

Jake said and Lena and me looked confused at each other, I saw this surprised Elena as well.

"I need you. I want you Jake. I want us."

"Why now? Why did you suddenly change your mind now?"

She shrugged. "I didn't realize what I was missing until now."

"You didn't want her."

"And neither did you at first remember."

"I carried her for 9 months, that's gotta count for something."

"And then you left her for what, 7 months. That counts too you know."

Troy walked through the front door. "Hi Elena." He said and hugged her

"Hi Troy." She said and I could hear she was trying to hold back tears.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked concerned for her.

She just shook her head and looked at Jake. "Please Troy. I want to be there for both of you. Please. Can I hold her?" She asked and I walked over to grab Troy.

"We should leave them alone." I dragged him upstairs to my room. He surely was confused. "What's happening down there?"

"I don't know." I lied and he could tell.

"You said no more lying."

"Well Jake's upset because Elena left, and she wants him back, but he can't just do that he's too hurt."

"Well she was hurt too right I mean about the whole adoption thing. They were both hurt so they should just figure it out."

"It's not that easy Troy. She didn't only leave Jake.." I paused and he gave me a suspicious look. "She left Ophie too. Sophia is their daughter. They never put her up for adoption."

"And you cared to mention this when?" I could hear he was mad.

I bit my bottom lip. "It wasn't my place to tell. I promised Jake."

"Wow Gabriella. I thought I could trust you. You promised me no more lies and now this. I'm sorry." He went for the door.

"Where are you going?" I screamed.

"I'm leaving I can't take this anymore. Apparently I can't trust anything you say."

"I hid the other things to protect my family, to protect me! And this I did for Jake. So if that makes me a bad person, then I don't mind being bad!" I screamed at him and I felt tears in my eyes. "It's like all we do is fight and you don't seem to mind, you never trust me!"

"I don't believe I have no reason to."

Tears fall from my eyes. "Then leave! I never hid anything to hurt you! I want you to remember that!"

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less. I'm sorry Brie but I don't trust you anymore!"

I cried badly. "Then why are you still here. I asked you to leave and you staying here hurts me, but remember this is all your fault, because you are doubting me not the other way around."

He left and I felt crumbling to the floor. I felt my heart break in a million pieces, I never meant to hurt him. I never meant to lie. But I was doing it out of love for my family. I needed to protect myself. And with good reason because apparently the truth had done nothing but hurt me even more.

My mom walked in and sat down next to me. "It's okay baby!"

"It hurts mom. Is it really supposed to hurt this bad?"

"Yes sweetie. It's called being in love, we all go through it!"

"I love him." I said and she wrapped her arms around me. "It shouldn't be like this."

"Sometimes when you love someone you need to set them free, and if they come back you know it's meant to be."

"But I don't want to let him go!"

"I know baby, but you got to give him some space. Think about how you would feel if Troy had been hiding the same things from you."

I felt more tears fall and my mom wiped them away. "I would trust him."

She smiled at me. "Just give him some time baby. He'll come around. The way you two are around each other I'm surprised you didn't get together sooner, trust me it's meant to be."

"It sure doesn't feel like that right now."


	8. Stupid Mistake

8. Stupid Mistake

Apparently things went great with Elena and Jake. It was like he knew she wouldn't leave him again.

"Jake no!" I heard Elena scream. "Please don't do it." But he did, he pushed her in the pool, which made her scream. "I hate you!" Jake had the biggest grin on his face. And I couldn't help but smile at them. Jake got Ophie and brought her with him into the pool.

"Hi baby." Elena said and Jake looked at Elena then at Ophie. "I love you." She then told him and he leaned in to kiss her. God how I wish I had that right now.

Sam approached me from behind. "Don't tear yourself up Brie, Troy will come around."

"How do you now?" I asked him.

"Because he wouldn't want to miss out on you." He gave me a smile and squeezed my hand, "Just give him some time." But even though I wanted to believe Sam's words I didn't. Jake had the heart to forgive Elena for everything, even though what she had done was much worse than what I had done to Troy, but anyhow Troy hadn't forgiven me.

I wanted to say going back in time would be nice, but it wouldn't then I would just have to experience everything once again. Because I wouldn't know that my choices would bring me where I am today and therefore I would make the same choices as before.

I sighed maybe or hopefully fate would be on my side for once. I wiped away a tear as I looked at Jake and 'his' family. It was like I didn't fit in with him anymore, he had moved on. He was going to leave us; I knew it was only a matter of time.

And I was right just a week after Elena came back they had found their own place. And it hurt not seeing him or Ophie everyday anymore. I don't know why but Troy had forgiven Jake. He had lied too, but for some reason Troy had found it in his heart to forgive him and not me. Which to me didn't seem fair at all. I passed Troy in the halls at school but none of us spoke a word to each other, and every time I tried not to cry, I didn't want to look weak, I didn't want him to know he had this power over me. A power that had me crying myself to sleep every night. I missed Troy more than I missed Sam. I know that might sound hard to believe, but I could handle not seeing Sam, I needed to, because I knew no matter what he wasn't coming back. Troy on the other hand had left me because he wanted to and that broke my heart. He had left by choice Sam hadn't left me because he didn't want me; he had left to save me. Which made Troy's absence hurt much more. He was still alive, but wasn't mine and to know that hurt a lot. If he found someone else I don't know what I would do with myself.

That night I decided to get out – alone. I went to a bar and gave the bartender my fake ID. I think he knew I wasn't old enough, but anyhow he still poured me a drink. I gave him a slight smile when I head a voice. "What is a pretty girl like you doing out alone?" A man or boy or whatever asked, I think he was around 22 but I wasn't sure.

"Thinking." I replied.

"And you couldn't do that at home?" He asked and sat down at the bar stool next to my right.

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked him.

"I really don't." He told me. "Just trying to make small talk."

"Well don't." I told him in a harsh voice.

"Ouch you too good for me." He teased.

"I didn't say that." Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

I took a big sip of my drink then I went to the restroom. Just leave Gabriella. I told myself, as I looked myself in the mirror. You don't belong here. My inner voice told me. Go home. I went back outside. The man was having a smirk on his face that I didn't like. I took another sip of my drink. I should just leave now I thought to myself. But as I headed for the door I heard footsteps coming after me. Just leave quick I thought. But I couldn't I felt my legs crumble under me, and that's the last thing I remember.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Where am I? Wow my head hurt, which didn't make sense since I barely drank anything. What time was it? I looked around and the room I was in looked somehow familiar. Troy. This is Troy's room I thought to myself. What happened? I then saw Troy sitting in a chair with his head resting in his hands. "Troy?" I managed to say but it was only a whisper. But he looked up and sighed in relief.

"O my god Brie don't you ever do that to me again!"

I give him a confused look. "What am I doing here? What time is it?"

"It's 2am."

"Oh no I gotta get home." I sat up and wanted to jump out of the bed, but Troy stoped me. "I've texted Sel and said you were here. It's okay you can stay."

"Why am I here?"

"Why are you here?" He raised his voice, and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I didn't like him yelling at me. "You are here because you are acting irresponsible."

I got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home I tell him. I don't wantyour lectures." I told him and tried to reach for the door but I felt my legs crumble under me again, but luckily Troy catched me before I hit the floor.

"You always catches me when I fall." I told him out of nothing and he helped me to my feet, then our eyes locked. "Why am I here Troy?"

"You don't know?" He asked.

"No the last thing I remember is wanting to leave and then I fall."

"You were drugged Brie!"

"I was what?" I almost screamed.

"Someone gave you a roofy."

I felt tears in my eyes thinking the worst. I know who gave me it. "I'm so stupid. Did he?"

He shook his head. "No you were lucky, a girl saw you. And got you away from him. Do you know who he is?"

I shook my head. "We talked a bit, and then I wanted to leave. But I went to the restroom first and then I took another sip of my drink. I shouldn't have. But how do you know all this?"

"The girl called me." He told me and I'm thinking that doesn't make sense at all.

"Why would she call you?" I ask confused.

"ICE." He told me and I gave him a confused look and then it gets to me. "I've put ICE by your name on my phone. I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asks.

"Making me your problem, she shouldn't have been calling you. She should have been calling Jake."

"Why didn't you change it?" He asked me.

"I guess I forgot." I told him once again heading for the door. "Thanks Troy for taking care of me, but I should leave. This isn't helping any of us."

"Why did you even go there in the first place? To the bar I mean."

"I needed to think, wanted to forget. Wanted the pain to disappear – the thought of you. I wanted all the memories to leave, so that I don't have to be miserable anymore." I felt tears forming in my eyes and then I couldn't stop them from falling.


	9. Dreaming

9. Dreaming

"Brie.." He walked closer to me.

"What Troy? You forgive Jake but can't find it in your heart to forgive me! Why? Am I really that much worse than him?"

"No." He took my hand. More tears fell from my eyes. "It's because I love you. And getting hurt by someone you love hurts a whole lot more."

"But you love Jake too!"

"Maybe so. But not as I love you. You are the only one who can make me feel like this. You make get me act crazy. I can't control my emotions when I'm with you. It's not like that with Jake. I have completely different feelings for you than I have for him."

I shake my head. He should still have forgiven me. "Again I'm sorry for not changing you as the person to call in case of emergency. She shouldn't have called you. She should have called my mom."

"It's okay Gabby."

"No it's not. You cut me out of your life, and I shouldn't just walk right back in to it. Especially not like this."

"Don't leave." He told me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because it's the middle of the night and you can't drive atm. and it's too far to walk."

"Fine!" I told him and went back to his bed and laid down. I felt him laying down beside me and I got to my right side so he couldn't see me crying.

"Don't cry Brie." He told me.

"Stop telling me what to do. You have no right to do that. Especially not now."

He didn't say another word but he laid an arm around me. I couldn't stop thinking that I should pull it away, but a part of me want him to do it. The other part though was furious at him. He still hadn't apologized or forgiven me, which was tearing me more apart. Am I really the only one that has to make the first move?

I turned around and looked in to his eyes and he removed his arm. "Stop it. Don't give me orders and don't touch me. You are not my boyfriend anymore remember. So you don't get to do those things anymore."

"But I'm worried for you."

"Really? Then maybe you shouldn't have broken up with me. Because that made me a bigger mess than I already was. I needed you and you cut me out because of it."

"You know why I did it. You promised me no more lies."

"And I'm sorry for that. See it's not that hard to apology. But I did this for Jake! I had promised him. And I made that promise long before I made my promise to you."

"A promise is a promise Gabby, and then you should never have made a promise to me. You broke that promise."

I shake my head.

"What?"

"I really thought you would forgive me after everything and maybe even apology for leaving like you did. But here we are fighting once again. You know what Troy I'm tired of it. If you can't tell me the words I want to hear, then please say nothing at all." And so he said no more and I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and looked around. This wasn't Troy's room. This was my old room. From the place we used to live. I confusedly stood up and walked downstairs in only a big t-shirt that went down to my thighs. I found Sam in the kitchen and gave him a weird look.

"Hey you. You look confused."

"I am. You… Where's Ophie?" I then asked.

"Ophie?" He laughed. "Who's that?"

Jake then walked in.

"Where's Elena?" I asked him and he shook his head. "What are you talking about Brie, who's Elena?"

Then it got to me this was my old life and there wasn't any Troy, or Ophie or Elena. Everything was a dream. I hugged Sam.

"Brie what's going on why are you acting this way?"

"You died in my dream Sam and it seemed so real. It really did. And Jake you were a father and I'm just glad you're still here Sam."

"I'm not going anywhere sis. I promise."

"What's happening?" mom asked, coming in to the kitchen.

"Brie just had a weird dream." Sam said. "Apparently I died."

"Don't say such thing." Mom told him.

I'm still really confused. Everything seemed so real. Troy, Elena, Ophie. Were they all just my imagination?

Later that day Sam, Jake and I decided to go out to watch a movie. We were goofing around and laughing the whole night. Lena had wanted to go, but were at a friends house tonight. We were almost home and then it happened. I remember metting Lena's eyes who are at the corner of the street and then the next thing I know I'm covered in sweat and screaming for Sam. I woke because Troy said my name.

"Gabriella."

I quickly got up and looked confused around. It wasn't a dream. Sam was dead, Troy and I had broken up and Jake really was a father. I had tears falling from my cheeks. It felt like I was loosing Sam all over again. I finally had him and now he was gone once again. Troy had his eyes frozen on my right arm. I looked at it as well and I saw blood running. Apparently I had hit myself on Troy's nightstand with out even noticing and it had made one of my old scars cut open."I gotta go Troy. This isn't right." I placed my hand on the open cut and ran downstairs not caring what time it was. I could hear footsteps following but I didn't turn back to look at him. I just wanted everything to go away. The pain, the hurt the broken heart. It hurt too much. I felt the blood between my fingers and then foolish as I was I looked at it. I've never been good with blood and the next thing I know everything turned dark.


	10. Realizing

10. Realizing

Once again I opened my eyes and looked confused around. This wasn't a place I knew. It was too clean, too white and too sterile. I saw and IV coming out from my right arm, and my arm was covered in a bandage. I knew where I was, and I didn't like it. I looked around and saw no one. Was I dreaming once again or was this really happening. I felt my head hurting and then a nurse came in, and without even realizing I burst out in tears. I didn't want this I wanted to go home. This wasn't right. I shouldn't be here.

"Gabriella how are you?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to respond. I didn't want to be here at all.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have PTSD.." She was about to continue when I cut her off. "I'm not sick I don't have Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome."

"It's an anxiety disorder, there isn't anything wrong with it. It is normal that something like this happens when you experience a terrible accident, like you have."

I wasn't really listening to her. "How did I get here? Who brought me?"

"Troy did." She told me and I felt the anger rushing over me. "He did what?"

"He did what he thought was best for you, and he was right to do that. You aren't well."

I cried harder I never thought things would come this far.

"And we have given you some painkillers, you got a smaller concussion when you fainted, oh and we needed to close your wound with some stiches as well."

"Great, just great."

The nurse left as Troy walked in. I didn't want to look him in the eyes, so I turned to my left. "I know you're mad." He told me.

"You're right I am, you had no right to do that. This has nothing to do with you!"

"It has because I care about you, and I can see you aren't well."

"Ding ding ding, you got that right. Because I lost my brother for God's sake, but I'm not sick I shouldn't be in here!"

"Brie you can deny it all you want, but you need this. Too much have happened to you. You aren't acting normal."

"You don't know what's normal! You didn't know me before any of this happened!"

Jake walked in and so did Sam and after him came Lena. "He's right Sis." Jake said. "This isn't you. I have never seen you this angry before. You used to be happy."

I cried harder. "It's okay. You'll be fine." Sam told me. And I shook my head. "I miss him!"

"So do I Brie, but we can't let it control our life. We need to move on, it has been too long. You need to let go, before this tear you completely apart. You aren't yourself and I miss you."

"So do I." Lena said walking towards the bed. "I've already lost a brother I don't want to lose my sister as well."

"I'm not crazy." I said aloud, but I think it was mostly to assure myself.

"Of course not." Troy said. "You just need some help, some help so you can move on."

"You know seeing a psychologist have really helped me." Lena told me. "It'll be good for you, I promise you. No more nightmares, no more anger, no more mood swings, no more denying what happened, but dealing with it instead."

I looked at my arm as I felt the pain in my head and I knew it had gotten too far. My concussion and my head hurt because I had had that stupid nightmare once again.

* * *

Later my mom came to my room. No one else was there just the two of us. "Have I changed?"

She looked at me, and I knew the answer just by looking in to her eyes. "We all have sweetie, an accident like that will always leave some scars that will change you, but the thing is you haven't learned how to live with those scars yet, you are denying them instead, and you need help so you can learn how to live with them. You aren't sick, you really aren't. But look at Selena, look how far she has come since we moved here. You need to talk about what happened, because if you don't I'm afraid of what might happen to you."

"For how long do I need to do this?"

"That's all up to you sweetie. As long as you need it, but remember it isn't a shame to see a psychologist." She told me and I nodded. " Troy didn't do this to hurt you, we should have realized this a long time ago. And the reason he brought you here was because he couldn't wake you up after you fainted and the blood kept running from your arm."

I nod again. I don't know what to say anymore. I'm trying to take all of it in. I know I've been trying to hide my feelings for too long. It was easy when I was with Troy, but I guess since he left me everything came crumbling back down. They were right I knew they were, but hearing it out loud made me feel terrible. Like I was dissapointing all of them. And that was the reason I knew I needed help. I needed to do this not only for me but for them as well, because it was hurting them too.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter and have liked the story, but I'm sorry to announce there'll only be 1 chapter left. I hope you can live with that?

Btw is there any 1D fans out there? Because I made a story with Harry if you want to check it out press the link below :) thanks.

story/4619291-the-place-where-i-belong

xoxo Mette


	11. Happy

**AN: I'm so sorry for this chapter being so short. And I'm sorry to announce that this is the last one. Please bare with me, I'm totally out of ideas for this story and that's why I'm ending it now. I might finish it differently and add more chapters some day. But for now this is how the story ends, so please enjoy :)**

**Oh and please go watch this new trailer I made :)**

** watch?v=YkSq2gBnyg4**

**And also please go read the story it would mean the world to me :)**

11. Happy

Sometimes you have to face your problems in order to move on. I guess that's what had been my problem all along. Moving on didn't mean I had to let go of Sam. I mean of course I would have to face the fact that I wasn't going to see him everyday, but I didn't have to let him fully go. He would always be a part of me, and I would always carry him with me in my heart, I guess I hadn't realized that until now. He had made me the person I was today and for that I was thankful. Not being able to see him everyday did hurt though, but the sooner I learned to live without him the sooner I could move on and begin living my life again.

I loved him and even though moving on hurt a lot. Everything that happened had taught me that your life can end in a second, so you have to make the best out of it while you are still here. You have to make everyday count and tell the people how much they mean to you, because tomorrow may never come. Because of that I had to stop spending everyday in grief, because that only let to more misery. I had to embrace the good instead, embrace the laughter and the joy that was all around me, because life isn't always bad, even though it might feel like it at times.

If the accident had never happened I had never met Troy and Jake had never met Elena, which meant that if Sam hadn't died then Ophie would never have been born. So maybe this was fate, maybe this was exactly how my life was supposed to be, and for once I was happy.

I stepped out of my psychologist office, walked to the parking lot and ran in to Troy's arms. He kissed my forehead. "How did it go?"

"Amazing. I don't think I have to see her that often anymore." I told him with a smile.

"Well she has definitely made you happier. This last month has definitely helped."

"I am happy, but I have you to thank for that. You were the one realizing something was wrong." I pecked his lips and he looked in to my eyes.

"I just didn't like to see my girl unhappy." He said and I shook my head. "But don't you dare to something like that to me again without asking first." We got in the car.

"I won't."

When we got home to the house a cute little girl met us. "Hey Ophie. You missed me?" I picked her up and she gave me a wide smile.

"How did it go?" Mom asked me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"It went fine." I told her and gave her a smile. She looked deeply in to my eyes, and I assume she could tell I was telling the truth.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Outside." Mom said and as we stepped outside I heard splashing from the pool, laughter and screaming, which all made me happy. I smiled at Troy who whispered in to my ear. "You know smiling looks really good on you."

I lifted my eyebrows. "Then laughter must look amazing on me." I chuckled and pushed him in the pull. I laughed hysterically.

"You're going to pay for that Montez!" He chuckled.

"Sorry but I have a baby in my hands." I said running away.

"Here let me take her." Jake said and grabbed her out of my grip.

"No." I screamed as Troy grabbed me by the waist and carried me with him to the pool and threw me in the water.

"I hate you!" I told him splashing water a him. He jumped in the pool and started splashing water at me.

"Okay, okay I give up. I surrender."

"You do?" He lifted his eyebrows and I nodded.

"Yes." I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I'd much rather you using your hands on me, than using them for splashing water at me." He grabbed my butt and I rolled my eyes.

"That wasn't what I meant your goof." I kissed him on the lips and he pulled his hands to my waist. I then pulled back and looked in to his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"No I mean it, I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for you. You mean the world to me you know that. I couldn't have done it without you."

He kissed my cheek. "It was my pleasure. Seeing you happy again is the best gift ever."

I kissed him again and gave him a smile. "Thank you. It really means everything to me, and I'm grateful for you staying by me this last month."

"I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me the most."

"You didn't. You just gave me a push in the right direction." I kissed him again. "You saved my life." He kissed my forehead and looked passionately in to my eyes and rested his forehead on my and I knew in this moment that I would always be in love with him. Nothing could ever change that; after all he was the one who saved me from my nightmare.


End file.
